leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Salon Maiden Anabel/Manga/PA/History/Em
Anabel is one of the seven s hired by Scott to be a Frontier Brain at the . Anabel is first seen watching the Battle Frontier's opening ceremony. The ceremony is interrupted by , who announces that he wishes to conquer the Battle Frontier. The press mistakenly report the incident as allowing an ordinary Trainer to take part in the Battle Frontier before it officially opens a week later. The Frontier Brains decide to use this assumption as free publicity and allow Emerald to challenge the Battle Frontier under the condition that he completes it before it officially opens. Later, while Emerald is challenging the Battle Pyramid, Noland is attacked by an unknown assailant and several rental Pokémon are stolen. After Noland is taken to a hospital, the other Frontier Brains begin to suspect Emerald as the culprit. They head to the Battle Pyramid to confront Emerald and find him after having defeated Brandon. When they ask him about what happened, Emerald reveals that he did not attack Noland and is actually after the Mythical Pokémon . The Frontier Brains find Emerald's explanation suspicious, but decide to follow him into Artisan Cave, where Jirachi is currently located at. Upon arriving, everyone is attacked by a horde of wild while Emerald continues inside to find Jirachi. After the Frontier Brains get past the Smeargle, they meet up with Emerald, who has managed to find Jirachi. Emerald attempts to capture Jirachi, but is attacked by Guile Hideout, the actual culprit who attacked Noland. When Jirachi runs off, Emerald attempts to pursue it, only to be attacked by the rental Pokémon Guile had stolen. The other Frontier Brains attempt to avenge Noland by attacking Guile, but are swiftly defeated. Anabel applauds Emerald for focusing on his mission instead of staying behind to fight and offers to fight Guile while he focuses on capturing Jirachi. Using Raikou's control over lightning, Anabel manages to trap Guile in a cage of electricity. Emerald attempts to use this chance to capture Jirachi, but Guile uses his sword to destroy the Poké Ball and breaks free from the cage. Jirachi takes this chance to flee, forcing Guile to escape as well to continue his pursuit of it. Injured from the battle, everyone decides to return to the Battle Frontier. When they meet up with Scott again, he reveals that he was aware of Guile and Emerald's true mission the entire time. Scott states that he withheld the information from the Frontier Brains to help them get stronger as they still would have lost even if they had known of Guile beforehand. The next day, Anabel watches the tournament being hosted at the Battle Dome, where Emerald is challenging to obtain his fifth Symbol. As Emerald battles Tucker in the finals, Scott asks Anabel to talk with him somewhere else. This Scott is revealed to be a disguised Guile, who puts Anabel under mind control. After this, Guile returns to the Battle Dome, where he manages to find and capture Jirachi. Guile uses the rental Pokémon to attack innocent bystanders and heads to the to make his wish. Emerald, Noland, , and all head to the Battle Tower to stop Guile, but are forced to traverse the Battle Tower's seventy floors and challenge Anabel on the final floor. Emerald manages to get to Anabel first, but is defeated by the time everyone else arrives. The stress of the mind control eventually causes Anabel to pass out, forcing Guile to use her as a hostage in order to force Noland to give him the Jirachi Report, which contains the secrets of how to make Jirachi grant his wish. When Noland is unsure about what to do, Guile attacks him and takes the report by force. Now knowing Jirachi's secret, Guile has Jirachi create a gigantic made of seawater and uses it to flood the entire Battle Frontier. Anabel is taken to safety by and later awakens to help the Frontier Brains fight off Guile's rental Pokémon while Emerald and the other Pokédex holders fight Guile. Eventually, Emerald and the Pokédex holders manage to defeat Guile and destroy the gigantic Kyogre monster. The day after, an injured Anabel and the other Frontier Brains congratulate Emerald for the hard work he put into saving everyone. Anabel then awards Emerald the Ability Symbol for his skills in traversing the Battle Tower.